babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
American State
The American State is a nation of the Earth Alliance on Earth, made up of the former nations of Canada and the United States of America.Midnight on the Firing Line Notable Districts, territories, and cities *'Boston': A major city near New York City. Michael Garibaldi's grandmother worked here as a police officer.Grey 17 is Missing *'Chicago': A major North American City. In 2261, while in hiding, David Sheridan was picked up in a safe house just outside of Chicago after Michael Garibaldi informed William Edgars that Sheridan could be tracked through his tenasticin prescriptions.The Exercise of Vital Powers *'Las Vegas': A major North American resort city known for it's gambling establishments and entertainment. When Babylon 5 first came online in 2256, Las Vegas oddsmakers put the odds of Babylon 5 surviving at 350 to 1. By 2259 the odds had slightly increased to 200 to 1.And Now For a Word *'Los Angeles': Incorporated North American city. On July 12th, 2244 Alisa Beldon was born in Los Angeles to Eliot and Esparanza Beldon.Legacies *'Minneapolis': North American City. Miranda Sheridan went to be with friends in the city in an successful effort to hide from President Morgan Clark's forces.Rising Star .]] *'New Orleans': In 2092 the city was destroyed by a terrible flood, wiping out much of the city including the old French Quarter. So much of the city is destroyed that after the rebuilding many wanted to call it "New New Orleans", though the suggestion wasn't a very popular one.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Page 231 In 2262, Psi Cop Alfred Bester was called in to deal with a runaway problem the New Orleans local Psi Corps field office couldn't deal with on their own.The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father *'New York City': A Major Earth city located on the North American eastern seaboard. Places of interest include Central Park and New York University.Voices in the DarkThe Deconstruction of Falling Stars New York was one of the many places Fiona Davion lived with her adopted grandfather Monkey while growing up in the underground in the 2160s and 70s. As a young man Leonard Anderson dropped out of school after his parents were killed and struggled to make a living for himself on the streets of New YorkA Call to Arms (Novelization) Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, New York was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force.Severed Dreams Later that year, Earth had a late winter and it didn't snow in New York until late December.Z'ha'dum (episode) *'Salt Lake City': In 2180 Salt Lake City was the location of one of the Telepath Resistance's major strongholds. *'San Diego': San Diego was once a city on the west coast of North America. The city was destroyed by an act of nuclear terrorism on July 17, 2150.Midnight on the Firing Line The weapon used to destroy San Diego was found to have been a left over nuke from the fall of the Soviet Union in the late 20th Century.The Fall of Centauri Prime Prior to the city's destruction, Interplanetary Expeditions was based out of San Diego. In 2259, Bureau 13 maintained a center of operations in the devastated ruins of the city.A Spider in the Web *'San Francisco': A city on the west coast of the North American continent. An earthquake caused major damage to the city in 2116.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps After being adopted by human parents, Jerrica Thomas lived in this city and attended the Narn Academy of San Francisco from 2259 to 2269.True Seeker (Short Story) *'Summit': A city in New Jersey, North American continent. Birthplace of Morden.Casting Shadows References Category:Earth Alliance